


RENT Smut Oneshots

by transmarkcohen



Category: Rent - Larson
Genre: Agender, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bisexual, Condoms, Dom - Freeform, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Fetish, Gay, Gen, Genderfluid, Genderqueer, Kink, Lesbian, Lube, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, NSFW, Nonbinary, Oral Sex, Other, PWP, Pansexual, Penetration, Smut, Top - Freeform, Transgender, Vaginal Sex, botTom, rent - Freeform, sub, trans smut, wax kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:34:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25699630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transmarkcohen/pseuds/transmarkcohen
Summary: A place for all your smut needs.
Relationships: Alison Grey/Maureen Johnson, April/Mark Cohen, April/Mark Cohen/Roger Davis, April/Mimi Marquez, April/Roger Davis, Benjamin Coffin III/Maureen Johnson, Benjamin Coffin III/Mimi Marquez, Benjamin Coffin III/Thomas B. Collins, Joanne Jefferson/Maureen Johnson, Joanne Jefferson/Mimi Marquez, Mark Cohen & Mimi Marquez, Mark Cohen & Thomas B. Collins, Mark Cohen & Thomas B. Collins & Angel Dumott Schunard, Mark Cohen/Alison Grey, Mark Cohen/Angel Dumott Schunard, Mark Cohen/Joanne Jefferson, Mark Cohen/Joanne Jefferson/Maureen Johnson, Mark Cohen/Maureen Johnson, Mark Cohen/Mimi Marquez, Mark Cohen/Nanette Himmelfarb, Mark Cohen/Roger Davis, Mark Cohen/Roger Davis/Maureen Johnson, Mark Cohen/Roger Davis/Mimi Marquez, Mark Cohen/Thomas B. Collins, Mark Cohen/Thomas B. Collins/Angel Dumott Schunard, Maureen Johnson/Mimi Marquez, Roger Davis & Maureen Johnson, Roger Davis/Angel Dumott Schunard, Roger Davis/Gordon, Roger Davis/Joanne Jefferson, Roger Davis/Maureen Johnson, Roger Davis/Mimi Marquez, Thomas B. Collins & Maureen Johnson, Thomas B. Collins & Mimi Marquez, Thomas B. Collins & Roger Davis, Thomas B. Collins/Angel Dumott Schunard, Thomas B. Collins/Roger Davis, Thomas B. Collins/Roger Davis/Angel Dumott Schunard
Comments: 23
Kudos: 13





	1. Foreword

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anothergayrentfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anothergayrentfan/gifts).



**Foreword**

Hello! I’m transmarkcohen, aka Felix.   
  


I’m writing this smutfic to provide you with a wider variety of smut & erotica to read, and it’s all prompted by you, the reader!   
  


Just drop a comment down below about what ship from RENT you would like me to write smut about and I will do it. From canon couples to the weirdest possible thing you could think of...anything you could want!   
  


Comment, and I’ll write soon!

-Felix


	2. Wake-Up Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trans Joanne and cis Maureen for @anothergayrentfan. Maureen wakes Joanne up too early.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for bottom dysphoria

“Joanne,” Maureen whispered, shaking her girlfriend’s shoulders in the early morning, trying to wake her up. She had...certain needs, and only Joanne could satisfy them. Oh, fuck it, she was horny, and she wanted sex. 

Joanne groaned. “Unless the house is on fire, let me sleep, Maureen.” 

“Joanne, get up, I’m horny,” Maureen said. Joanne turned around to glare at her. Oh no. 

But Maureen’s vagina seemed to be saying _Oh, yes._

She was about to be in for the screwing of her life. 

Joanne threw the covers off her, taking off her clothes as well. Maureen began to undress, but Joanne put a hand on her arm, stopping her. She shook her head. “Not yet.” 

“Okay…” said Maureen. “Uh, you gonna get a condom?” 

Joanne smiled. “Not yet. Lie down.” Maureen obeyed. Joanne pulled the fabric of her pajama pants back, slipping her hand in. She worked her way inside Maureen’s vagina, beginning to finger her...at a painstakingly slow pace. 

“Joanne…” Maureen groaned. “Faster!” 

Joanne, somehow, went slower. Maureen threw her head back and groaned. “Just fuck me, will you? C’mon, what the fuck is this?” 

“Oh, I love it when you cuss. I know you’re horny then. And I know you’re horny because…” Joanne took her fingers out briefly and held them up to show Maureen. “...of _this.”_

“Yes, yes, natural lube, I know,” Maureen complained. “Just fuck me. I know you’re hard.” She glanced down at Joanne’s dick, which was, indeed, erect. Maureen loved it. She loved every part of Joanne, her hair, her fingers, her legs, her boobs, her back, her eyes, her mouth, her nose, her...dick, penis, whatever, _oh god she just needed it in her already!!_

Joanne grinned. “Just fuck you, you say? Okay.” Joanne left to get a condom and put it on, taking time to roll it down her penis. Maureen, meanwhile, got undressed. She laid back on the bed, her wavy black hair spread out on the pillow. Joanne was taking _forever_ and Maureen’s vulva was turning blue. 

Joanne turned towards her girlfriend, climbing on top of her and pinning her arms down. Maureen moaned. Joanne knew she loved that. “Are you ready?” Joanne asked. Maureen nodded enthusiastically. 

_“Yes yes yes just fu-ah!”_ Joanne entered her quite suddenly, and Maureen’s eyes widened at the, of course, much-wanted intrusion. But Joanne didn’t slow down, thrusting in and out of her girlfriend at such a pace that the bed was shaking. Maureen was sure all of Manhattan could hear them.

Well, Maureen wasn’t helping with that either. She moaned, and not exactly quietly. Moaning, groaning, nearly screaming at certain points, her mouth as wide as it could go, her vagina being pounded relentlessly. She briefly wondered if the condom would break, but she knew Joanne was careful. 

She felt Joanne slowing down. “No!” she called out. Joanne looked at her, briefly stopping, curious. “Don’t stop. Fuck. I’m so close.” Joanne nodded and picked up her pace, and within seconds, she and Maureen had both come with a groan. 

Joanne pulled out. The condom was intact and she disposed of it. Maureen grinned. 

“Thank you,” she said. 

Joanne flipped her off, though she was smiling. “Fuck you for making me get up so early,” she replied. 

Maureen grinned. “You just did. You wanna do it again?” 

Joanne glanced at the calendar. 

“Is your day free?” 


	3. Domination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel and Mark are horny. Mark tops.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written for @anothergayrentfan

Mark opened the door, setting his camera bag down by it. Angel looked up from where she was on the couch, eager. Mark sighed happily to himself and climbed on to Angel’s lap. Angel kissed him, though a little surprised. “Hi. What is it?” 

“I’m horny,” he said, kissing Angel, starting to make out with her. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders. “I want to have sex. Really good sex.” 

Angel nodded, smiling. “Of course,” she said. She helped Mark pull his sweater off and they both undressed. 

“I’ll grab a condom,” Angel said, beginning to get up. Mark put his hand on her arm, stopping her. 

“No,” he said. “I’ll top. I’m too horny to bottom tonight.” Angel raised an eyebrow, but nodded and Mark shrugged as _he_ went to grab a condom. He rolled it on and came back. “Okay, you know what to do,” he said. 

“Are you sure? I usually top,” Angel teased. 

Mark frowned. “Can I dom?” he asked. Angel nodded. Mark grinned, almost sinisterly, but Angel knew what was about to happen. “Get on the bed,” he growled. 

Angel nodded. She laid down on the bed. Mark crossed his arms. 

“No,” he said. “So I can _fuck_ you.” 

“You _can_ fuck me,” Angel replied sexily, tracing her body down near her dick, almost touching, but not. Mark let out an animalistic growl and pounced, pinning Angel’s arms down. 

“Switch,” he ordered. Angel nodded, getting on her knees on the bed. Mark positioned himself at her entrance. Without much other warning he thrust in. Angel gasped and grabbed the bedcovers tightly, as Mark pulled back and pushed in. He thrust in and out at an even pace. 

“Faster,” Angel moaned. Mark obeyed, wrapping his arms around her to keep steady. They were both gasping and panting, nearing release. “Mark, Mark, Mark, c’mon, please!” 

Mark went slower. “No,” he said. “Not if you’re gonna _beg.”_ Angel groaned, out of annoyance this time instead of arousal. She reached down and started jacking herself off, feeling herself about to come. 

Mark sped up again, and Angel gasped. Oh, God, it was so fast. _Oh god oh god oh god-_

Mark thrust all the way in up to the hilt and let loose inside the condom. Angel collapsed on the bed as he pulled out, happy at her release. 

Mark threw the condom away, came back to bed where Angel was getting redressed, and kissed her. “I love you,” he said. 

. “I love you, too.” She paused. “You know...you should top

more.”   
Mark grinned. “I agree.” 


	4. What’s a Clitoris?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mimi and Joanne teach Alison the joys of lesbian sex.

Alison rang the doorbell to the fairly nice apartment, her purse clutched tightly in front of her. Joanne opened it and called back into the apartment, “Mimi, she’s here!” 

Mimi Marquez came to the door, dressed in only a bra. ONLY a bra. With sequins on it. Alison’s eyes drifted down and she couldn’t help but stare. 

“You like it?” Mimi smiled, jutting out her pelvis. Joanne sighed, frustrated. “I don’t shave, that’s a capitalist scam.” 

“Erm-yes-well.” Alison cleared her throat. “Where can I change?” Joanne pointed her to the bathroom and she nodded and quickly walked off. 

Alison pulled her dress off, then, realizing how Mimi was dressed, undressed until she was completely naked. She looked down at herself, gave a curt nod and left the bathroom, leaving her purse on the sink counter. 

She reentered the living room and Mimi whistled. Joanne glared at her. “Don’t catcall,” she said. 

“But, just look at her!” Mimi protested, gesturing at Alison, who blushed. Joanne sighed and turned back to Alison. 

“So, we-“ Joanne abruptly stopped, staring at Alison’s vagina. 

“I’ve never felt this exposed,” Alison admitted. “What are you two doing, staring at me?” 

“You’re hot,” Mimi said. “C’mon, Joanne, let’s have sex!” 

“Okay, okay,” Joanne said, tearing her eyes away from Alison. She undressed. “You two. Bed. Now.” 

Mimi raced up the stairs, dragging Alison with her. “Are you going to keep your bra on?” she asked. 

Mimi shrugged. “Don’t know. Joanne’s domming, so we’ll see.”

“...Domming?” 

Mimi stared at Alison. “Do you not know what that means?” 

“No.” 

“Oh, boy, well...c’mon.” They reached Joanne’s bed and Mimi laid down, spreading her legs. “Joanne has to get some toys ready, we can have some fun while we wait.”

“How?” Alison asked. “I don’t-where-you have to have...something else...to have sex.” 

Mimi frowned. “Do you mean a dick?” She asked. “Cause, no, you don’t. Come here, I’ll show you.” Alison hesitantly obeyed and Mimi took her hand, grabbing two of her fingers and guiding them into herself. “You can use these.” 

“How?” Alison said, staring at her fingers inside Mimi. “Like a...erm, what you said?” 

“Well, yeah, but-“ Mimi was interrupted by Alison tentatively pumping her fingers in and out. “Oh. That’s...well. We’ll work on it. Also, it would be nice if you massaged the clitoris.”

“What’s a clitoris?”

“...oh, no.” 

At that moment Joanne entered, carrying an array of...Alison didn’t even know what. She stared, and poor Mimi groaned in frustration. 

“Joanne please fuck me,” she begged. 

Joanne smirked. “She’s not enough for you?” 

“She doesn’t even know what a clitoris is!” 

Joanne stared at Alison. “Really?” She asked. “Okay, Mimi, Alison, switch places.” Alison, confused, obeyed, spreading her legs for the hot lady that was Joanne. 

Joanne laughed a little. “Oh, we’ll get to that. First - Mimi, work on the clit.” 

Mimi nodded and pressed her fingers to the top of Alison’s vulva. Slowly, she went in a circle, massaging and yet...stimulating? Alison gasped, shuddering. 

“This feels so...odd,” she said. “And so  _ good-oh!”  _ Alison let out a silent scream. “Was-was that…” 

Mimi clamped her free hand over her mouth. “Oh my god, have you never had an orgasm?” 

Alison shook her head. Mimi sighed. “Of course not. Benny sucks.” 

“Mimi,” Joanne reprimanded. 

“Right,” Mimi said as she stepped aside. Alison noticed that now Joanne had something strapped to her pelvis - and the shape was rather...phallic. 

“I’m assuming you don’t know anything about good sex from now on, so, this is a strap-on. It’s a fake penis. There’s two ends. Are you ready?” 

Alison nodded, slightly afraid because this was all new territory but extremely excited.  _ Her first orgasm.  _ Everyone had been right…it had felt amazing. 

Joanne slid in and Alison gripped the bedsheets. When she thought she was ready, Joanne picked up the pace and managed to send Alison into another orgasm. 

Mimi and Joanne switched, and the three made love far into the night. 


	5. DP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Threesome. Maureen is blindfolded and maybe gets a little more than what she bargained for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok i swear i will get to your requests i just really wanted to write this one

Maureen in the blindfold could feel herself shoved onto the bed, but couldn’t see anything Mark and Joanne were doing to her. The thrill of the unknown was truly something else. “Are you two gonna fuck me?” she asked.

“Yeah, of course,” she heard Mark say. “Why don’t you...I mean…?”

“I’ll go back, you go front?”

“That works.” Maureen felt hands on her legs spread them apart, and before long, she felt something shoved into her vagina.

“Hi, Mark,” she purred. “I see you haven’t grown any bigger.”

“Don’t tease,” Joanne said, sitting her girlfriend up a bit and sliding under her, and Maureen gasped as her ass was filled as much - or maybe more - than her vagina. “But I guess you’re right.” 

“We got enough lube, right?” Maureen said, breathing heavily. She was so  _ full. _

__ “I think so,” she heard Mark as he grabbed onto her hair, thrusting in and out of her. Him and Joanne managed to make a kind of seesawing motion so that she was never empty. Maureen tried to rock back and forth and them to get her fill, but she was already jolted about too much. The sensations were almost overwhelming. This was  _ ecstasy.  _

Soon their voices devolved into nothing but sound. Maureen caught a few words here and there. Maybe she was saying some. 

__ “Faster faster faster!”

“Harder. No. Wait.”

“More lube…”

“Faster, harder, faster,  _ please! Ohhh!”  _ Maureen let out a wail as her two lovers came inside of her and her own discharge splashed down. She wasn’t even concerned about the lack of condoms, breathing hard as she came down from her orgasm. 

She lifted up the blindfold, staring at Mark, then turned to Joanne. “You know, we have to do this more often!” she chirped as they both slid out of her. 


End file.
